Cable trays or troughs are used to support cables which run through, over, and around buildings. Cable trays may have both straight and curved (horizontal, vertical, and/or other angled) sections to accommodate the installation requirements of particular settings.
Waterfall- or spillover-type cable router devices assist in routing cables in/out of and over the side walls of the cable tray. Prior art cable router devices can be easily moved out of place or may sag under the weight of cables carried by the cable routers. Therefore, waterfall- or spillover-type cable routers that do not possess these and other shortcomings are necessary.